


MORNINGSTAR FAMILY THERAPY SESSION

by Ju_StADreamer



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: A lot of talking, And they don't really want to talk about it (even tohugh they talk about it)., But it's really funny to see the three of them, Hope you enjoy the OC, I just loved her., Inspired on the new seasons teaser, Just as bad as him btw, Linda doesn't know what to do, Linda tries her best, Lucifer has a twin, Siblings Talking, The one shot no-one asked for, The siblings have parents issues, but not entirely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ju_StADreamer/pseuds/Ju_StADreamer
Summary: Dr. Linda Martin thought that a session of family therapy was just what Lucifer needed to open up a bit and start overcoming his fixed ideas about being the devil.But then she met the siblings.Linda never felt so WRONG before.Or: Lucifer decides to invite his twin sister for a chat with his psychologist. Amenadiel goes along for the ride. And so they talk (a lot).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	MORNINGSTAR FAMILY THERAPY SESSION

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! First, I'm not a psychologist, nor do I know anything about it. Linda, and everything she says/does, is entirely ficcional and based a bit on how she acts on the show.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

MORNINGSTAR FAMILY THERAPY SESSION

“So… You are… _Also_ the devil?”

In front of her, sitting with long legs crossed and a pink ball of bubble gun playing inside lips painted with pink, sparkly lipstick, the girl grinned. For a second, Linda felt a bit lost, the smile so angelic it actually made chills run up and down the middle-aged woman’s spine.

She was starting to admit to herself – as painful as it was – that it might not have been a good idea after all.

Besides, it wasn’t like she hadn’t been _warned._ Repeatedly.

“You can call me Lucy, actually”.

The psychologist blinked, studying her – well, it wasn’t supposed to be her _patient_ really, but after those five very awkward minutes, she was not so sure anymore. Maybe the problem was on the entire family… Something rooting in a childhood trauma, maybe.

A sparkle of barely-hidden excitement shone on her eyes. As unfortunate (and uncomfortable) as the entire thing felt right know, maybe it would actually be the key in helping her _real_ patient to leave his coping mechanisms and allegories in the past.

And speaking about the devil…

“On the Bible they usually call you Lucifer, though.” She pointed out in a matter-of-fact way, the small yellow notebook held loosely on her hand while her usual pen lay forgotten on the center table.

“Oh, please…!" the girl snorted "It’s been thousands of years, but you humans are still so funny” her words sounded taunting, the thick European accent becoming even more noticeable as she went on “As if a _man_ could pull off ruling hell _and still_ being responsible for all things unholy at the same time.”

Linda blinked. Well... Looking at things from that way, the doctor couldn’t help thinking the girl made a valid point.

“So… What you mean is that we're wrong?” She asked slowly, trying to understand how Lucy's world fit against Mr. Morningstar’s own beliefs “Which would mean that Lucifer doesn’t actually exist?”

Another giggle.

“Oh no, dear, he does exist” she assured in a patronizing tone “unfortunately if I may say so myself.” Lucy quipped, almost like an after thought.

Frowning at the choice of words, Linda frowned slightly, pushing her glasses higher on the bridge of her nose in a gesture she usually did to gain some time.

“But then…”.

“Well, well, look what we have here!" at the new voice, both woman turned to the door, finding a tall, lithe figure resting lazily against the doorframe, his dark hair carefully pushed back from a smiling, sarcastic face "It’s always good to listen how much you care for your little brother, Lucy, dear!”

“Lucifer…” Linda sighed in relief, trying to calm her racing heartbeats as she watched the men entering the room with long strides, hands still worrying over the pair of cufflinks on his silky red shirt “I'm glad you could join us!”

“A pleasure as always, doctor…” He looked back at the girl, a single eyebrow raised in a taunting motion "Sister?".

“Big brother” Lucy retorted, completely unfazed “You are late.”

Lucifer’s grin grew larger.

“Now, it would be _terrible_ form for the devil to be early, wouldn’t it?”

That actually managed to make Lucy still, the slight tremble to her eyes – as if she was fighting the urge to narrow them – the only sign of her displeasure.

Seeming to have won some sort of veiled war, Lucifer blinked at the doctor, laughing merrily to himself as he sat on the same sofa occupied by his sister, taking care to occupy the space farther away from her, against the bulging, yellow arm of the furniture.

For a moment, there was a still, uncomfortable silence in the room. And then Lucy burst another gum bubble.

“So… I suppose you also harassed Amenadiel into coming to this… _Family reunion_ of yours, am I right?”

“As always, Lucy dear, you know me best” he agreed with a large grin, opening the button on his black jacket and crossing the ankle of his right leg over his left knee.

“Unfortunately, it seams big brother has been momentarily… _Detained_ , for some personal reasons” he sent his sister a pointed, almost accusing look through the large gap of yellow, flowery fabric between then “But he will join us shortly, I’m sure.”

For some reason, the psychologist couldn’t help but notice that the light color seemed to clash against Lucy’s white-blond hair, making her look like some part taken out of Van Gogh’s painting of a cornfield.

Still, despite the clear physical differences, looking at the two, with the same relaxed, almost defying postures, eyes sharp and ready, legs crossed and fingers drumming on the arm of the sofa, it was easy to see the connection.

“So, Lucifer” she finally begun again, deciding on a more conversational approach to begin the session (a session, she reminded herself with some guilt, _she_ herself had requested). “This is your younger sister?”

“Twin sister” they both corrected in a monotone, not even bothering to look at each other.

“And, technically, his superior.”

“Oh, _please_ , you would love it, wouldn’t you?”

The poor mortal just blinked, looking from one to the other as if trying to understand what was happening. Even though Lucifer looked fine – _very fine indeed_ – he still had the looks of a 30-something man, with well-developed muscles and slight markings at the side of his eyes.

The girl, though… She couldn’t be older than twenty! Actually, she looked quite alike one of those Disney actresses that played the daughter of Maleficent on TV ( _not_ that she made a habit of watching Disney Chanel, but the movie was everywhere recently, and sometimes she just felt too tired to keep on changing the channel).

“Hum, sorry. I’m sorry” she interrupted their banter, trying to keep a welcoming, profissional smile on her face “You said… Twins?”

“Well, what can I say? Quite fitting for the self-titled mistress of _all things unholy_ to personify on a teenage girl with personality issues, don’t you think?”

The girl rolled her eyes.

“Oh, poor Luce” Lucy agreed “Got the bad end of the genetic line… It must be really painful to be you, must it not? You know what they say, little brains, little…” the girl sent him a pointed look, her blue eyes traveling lower in a suggestive way.

“Now, _excuse me–“._

When there was a knock on the door, Linda felt so relieved she could actually kiss the newcomer!

Than she opened the door.

Okaaay. So she would _not_ kiss him. Because of principles. And stuff. Stuff she didn’t remember right now.

“Hum… Hi.” Amenadiel waved a single hand slowly, looking from the blank-faced doctor Linda to his brother, as if looking for some sort of guidance.

“Brother! So nice of you to join our little _session_ ” Lucifer exclaimed, trying to hide the nervousness and frustration behind a overly-cheerful tone “I though you would be… _Occupied_ for a bit more, though.”

“ _Oh please!_ Don’t tell me you sent ‘ _god's blessing_ ' over there to find _mom?!_ ” the girl laughed loudly, her head falling back against the sofa as she looked at the other man “She will chew you up and through your remains for Maze to play. And when she is done” Lucy winked “It will be my turn.”

“Lucy. Good to see you to” Amenadiel bit back, clearly unhappy.

“Wait. Before I allow you to proceed at shredding at each other’s throats… Why are you here brother?” He looked serious all of a sudden, the tightening of his jaw a clear sign that the matter was important “Was it _her?”_

Amenadiel snorted.

“You mean the stripper? No” he grumbled “Cocain. She went into shock and was presumed dead by some incompetent paramedic before arriving at the hospital. Apparently, they were still able to restart her heart.”

“A _stripper?_ Serious Luce?” Lucy arched an eyebrow, looking disappointed “It’s not mother’s style.”

“Well, it’s not like she has the luxury of being _picky,_ now, is it?”

She shrugged.

“Whatever.”

“So, it wasn’t mom… Which begs the question” Lucifer turned to Amenadiel again “ _Why_ are you _here_?!”

“Do you think I _want_ to be here?!” He cried, exasperated.

“Well, then why _are you?_ ”

“You called me, you dumbass!”

Lucifer frowned, looking genuinely offended.

“I can assure you, I did _not._ ”

The two men stared at each other for a moment, before turning in tandem to look at Lucy, their eyes narrowing on the girl still chewing on a strawberry bubble gun.

“Oh no, don’t look at me. _Prayer_ ” she scrunched her nose, as if smelling something fowl “Not really my style.”

The siblings locked eyes on a heavy stare down, so much so that Dr. Linda Martin could almost see the words flying between them. And then, as if suddenly being hit by an enlightening though, the three blinked, eyes wide as they slowly turned in her direction, expressions ranging from incredulous to amused.

“So…” Linda started tentatively, forcing a smile “Seams we can start our session now.”

Lucifer laughed, his head falling back as his sister grinned at her, eyes twinkling with mischief.

“Oh, you’re cute” Lucy said, before turning to both her brothers “I _like her_ ” she commented on a matter of fact way “Are they all like that? Can I have one too?”

If it was possible, Amenadiel’s scowling only got bigger.

_______

“So… Let’s start with you, Amenadiel.” _The fake_ psychiatrist, she added mentally “You were late.”

“Yes… Linda. I’m sorry–”

“Doctor. Martin. Please” she cut, squirming a bit as she cleaned her throat, trying not to show _how uncomfortable_ the entire situation was “Since you are not a psychologist. Or any kind of doctor, for that matter. Are you?”

“Hum… Eh… No, ma’am.”

“Oh. Okay, then.”

At her sharp words, Amenadiel had the presence of spirit to flinch (or at least _pretend_ to).

“Okay…” Dr. Martin repeated, going over some of her notes on her notebook “It seams you were looking for someone” she continued, her eyes going from one sibling to the other slowly “And this person was your…”

“Mom" the three said at the same time, their postures ranging from bored (Lucy), to uncomfortable (Amenadiel), to unnerved with fingers knocking rhythmically on the sofa.

“Well…” she said slowly, trying to find the right words “As far as Lucifer told me, it seams you have a somewhat _complicated_ story with her.”

“Oh no, darling, it’s not complicated” Lucy denied, sending her another of her sugary smiles “She is a devil.”

“HEY! I would appreciate you showing some respect!” Lucifer barked, sending her a pointed look “She’s just a psychopath that should still be locked up. Let’s not compere her to me, thank you very much!”

Linda blinked, watching as the apparently younger girl just shrugged again, distracting herself with choosing another sweet from the bowl on the small, center table in front of their sofa.

“I understand that her relationship with your father wasn’t very good at the end, and that it certainly was a traumatic experience when she decided to leav-”

“Oh, no, they are right” Amenadial finally spoke again, looking slightly uncomfortable sitting between the twins, trying to make himself smaller so that the three of them could fit on the single sofa “Mother should never have been let loose. She is a danger to your society.”

_My society?_ Linda though, considering the three of them again, this time remembering to see things through Lucifer’s point of view…

The Devil. His twin sister. And an angel brother (from _heaven_ ).

She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, regretting for once in her life having skipped all meetings of her Sunday school to go and play with the kids on her neighborhood. Because right now it would probably be invaluable to try and unravel what exactly their minds were hidding, or at least trying to cope with, behind this “angels and demons” allegory.

Because if Lucifer was – well, _the_ Lucifer – then it meant the dad that he resented so much was representing God. _That God,_ the almighty, all-knowing, all encompassing one.

And if the father was God, then the mother was…

Ah! She really couldn’t remember wether Christians religion mentioned a mother figure to the creation of all things.

Again, she shouldn’t have skipped those classes. If only for purely scientific purposes.

“Okay” she said, trying to recover a bit of her composure “You said she escaped, and that she should be still locked up. You mean she was… Where, exactly?”

“Well, where else could it be? In hell of, course!” Lucifer almost preened, sending a pointed look on his brother’s direction “Until _someone_ decided to skip work to flirt with a demon!”

“Oh, so _now_ you want to point fingers, is that it?” Amenadiel fumed “Because, let’s not forget, _brother,_ who it was that decided to _run away firs–_ ”

“ _I. Resigned!_ ” Lucifer barked, his posture rigid as he looked ready to punch the larger, taller man “It was _your_ duty now! I said, I’m done! I’m not going back to that place again!”

“Yes, you will!” He retorted on the same heated tone “It is your duty! Father–”

“Oh, so you want to talk about _father_ now?!” He laughed, the sound laud, unhappy, almost making the doctor wince “What is it that you resent so much, brother? The fact that once I was out he decided to throw you away too? Or the fact that he didn’t care to make _me go back_ _when he had the chance_?!”

“You son of a _bitch!“_

"I don't know why, but it actually feels quite appropriate" Lucy pondered aloud, a pensive look on her pretty, young face.

Linda wanted to bury her hands on her hands and never look up again. This was a bad, bad, _bad_ idea!!

“Okay, that’s _enough!!_ ” Dr. Martin screamed, literally striking her stack of papers of notebook over the center-table, the noise loud enough to give the two man pause.

“Oh, a shame” Lucy sighed, watching as her brothers glared at each other, their breaths heavy and unsteady “I though you two would finally kill each other.”

“You would definitely like that, wouldn’t you, Lucy?” Lucifer snarked, putting his usual shit-eating grin back in place “I'm afraid you will have to leave with the disappointment, though.”

“Been waiting for millennia, Luce… I sure can wait a little longer” she then turned to Linda, as if to explain her meaning “When you spend eternity on hell, you learn to be patient…”

The poor doctor could only nod – slowly, _very_ slowly – at her choice of words, mind running like a car without brakes as she tried to translate their figurative language to something, _anything_ relating to the real world with which she could work.

Sometimes she felt she wasn’t paid enough for that job.

“Okay then. Your mom was… _Locked"_ she winced, hating the choice of words “In hell.”

“You definitely should hope she still was” Lucy agreed, earning twin grunts of concordance from Lucifer and Amenadiel, that seemed to be agreeing with each other for the first time that day.

“Okay. Then, am I to understand that she was in some sort of… Mental facility? Maybe a nursing house?” What she wanted to ask, but couldn’t just go outright and _say it,_ was wether their mom had some sort of mental illness, any history of depression, bipolar disorder, even schizophrenia. Many of those could be genetic, and maybe – just maybe – it could help explain some things about Lucifer.

Talking about the man, Lucifer snorted at her choice of words, apparently enjoying some sort of private joke.

“Well, you could surely say that.”

“If you are considering those facilities from 18th century England, maybe… Remember those, Luce?” Lucy asked, looking over Amenadiel to her twin, a nostalgic smile on her face “Those were _truly_ devilish!”

“You would know that, now, wouldn’t you, sister dear?” He replied on his usual drawling, carefree way “Unfortunately for me, if my memory is correct, I was a bit too preoccupied trying to _free_ myself from one of your _little contraptions_ to notice”

“So you _do_ still remember! Lovely!”

“Of course! Just as I _also_ happen to remember–”

“Ok, you two, that’s enough” Amenadiel sighed, a vein already pulsing on his forehead “See?! That’s exactly why you two fell from grace! Even Father couldn’t stand the bickering!”

“Because you consider yourself so _enlightened,_ hum, brother?” Lucy purred, lifting an eyebrow “Tell me, how are those pretty wings of yours? I think I heard something on the news today about the changing season for birds… It would be truly a shame for you to lose your _feathers,_ wouldn’t it?”

Amenadiel went completely rigid, his eyes darting to Lucy as if to confirm something. Fortunately for him, Lucifer was too busy laughing at the notion of his brother as a _bird_ to pay attention to the rather extreme reaction.

“Well, he _does_ have a birdbrain! It would only be appropriate!”

_____________________________

Dr. Linda Martin sighed, considering wether to drink some painkillers or go straight to tequila would be the best option in order to deal with the headache she was feeling approaching.

In front of her, with finger pointing and loud voices, the three siblings were fighting.

Again.

And this time she didn’t even try and understand what it all was about.

She shouldn’t have been surprised that Lucifer’s family was just as tiring as he was, but for some reason she had expected… Well, she didn’t really _know_ what she was expecting!

Maybe _God?_ An angel that had the personality of a _true angel_ maybe? A twin sister that actually looked old enough to be legally of age to drink?

God, this was a mess!

And now every time she said the “g" word she would, for some reason, feel like she was calling on her patient’s absent father figure.

It was _sad._

“No, I _didn’t want_ her to desapear, I just retired!” Lucifer repeated for the up tenth time “And got shot. Twice.”

“So you are saying it is my fault then?” Amenadiel retorted furiously – _again_.

“Well, _someone_ was dating instead of doing their job _and it sure as hell wasn’t me!_ ”

“ _You. Are. The Devil!”_ He yelled _“_ It' _s_ your _fucking_ job!”

“Not anymore, brother dear! That debatable honor is now _yours_.”

“You two are _pathetic_ ” Lucy interjected “That's why the human world is such a mess. Leave it to man and they will end up screwing everything up.”

“Well, I don’t see you doing _anything_ to help, _sister_!” Lucifer accused sarcastically.

“Your mess. You deal with it” she shrugged, now playing with a purple lollypop between her lips “I think I should go look for Maze actually… Maybe go on a vacation again…”

“Oh, so you want to _terrorize_ humans again” Amenadiel turned to her, fuming “What will be now? Last time you took a vacation you started the Second World War.”

“I didn’t _start_ it” she snapped back, looking flustered for the first time “I _ended_ it! Did what _you_ should’ve done If you could get your head out of your ass and this stupid “free will” or whatever you use to justify yourself!”

“It is not the place of the divine to interfere with human choices!”

“Oh, but then, I’m not the divine anymore, am I?” She grinned, her smile reming Linda of the Cheshire Cat on Alice in Wonderland. Bright, sharp teeth in a large, all encompassing smile, until the surroundings faded, her being faded, leaving only that deep, ominous laugh behind…

Lucifer being the Devil or not, Linda couldn’t help admitting that girl scared her more than the other two together.

__________________________________

“Dont your father care that your mother escaped?”

“Oh, he cares doctor. That’s why we are here.”

“What?”

“Dear old _daddy_ sent Luce here to do his dirty work again” Lucy explained, and despite all her posturing and aloof expression, Linda could see on the way her shoulders tensed that she was actually quite mad in her brother’s stead, maybe even resenting her father for his choice.

“It wouldn’t be the first time, anyway” Lucifer agreed, forcing a nonchalant expression.

“But still, you care” Linda decided to press a bit.

“What?”

“I meant… That even though it is not the first time, you care… You all care that he didn’t come to help and only gave this, well, this _job_ to you.”

“No… I don’t care”.

“Oh, _come on, Luce!_ Of course you do!” Lucy said “For some reason, you are still mopping around... Waiting for good, old _daddy_ to look at you and regret what he did, aren’t you? You still hope he will apologize… After all these years…” she laughed curtly, the sound devoid of any happiness “You are more foolish than I though.”

_____________________

Linda watched as the three sat still on her sofa for the first time, their heads bent, spirits apparently subdued after burning with rage for almost the entirety of their one hour session.

“You could have stopped her” Amenadiel said eventually, but there was no fire behind his words, only a sad, tired resignation.

Instead of bristling, as Linda had come to expect of the younger woman, Lucy just sighed, sounding more tired and old than she probably had the right to.

“You know it’s not my jurisdiction” Lucy answered with regret “I didn’t even know of it until Luce sent word for me.”

“She…” Amenadiel’s voice faltered, as if he wasn’t quite sure of what to say “How… How low was she?”

“First circle” this time Lucifer answered soberly “Where they send those that loose physical form along with any chance of redemption.”

“Tell it as it is, Luce” Lucy corrected, trying not to shiver as an image of the lowest level in hell pushed against her mind “It is the place where those who have fallen from grace are left to rot. Eternal damnation, and all the jazz”

“Maze said she never explained why” Lucifer mumbled, seemingly lost in thought “Never tried to tell the reason why she fell… But then, it’s not like Father is the sharing type when he decided to kick his family members down.”

“He had his rea–“ Amenadiel stopped mid-sentence, noticing the glare from both his siblings and giving in with a sigh “So, it was a bit of an underhanded thing to do.”

“It just pisses me off” Lucy said eventually, fidgeting with her fingers on the hem of her skirt "How can he go preaching around about love and freewill, and all, but do something like this?”.

“Hypocrisy, I’m afraid, is also a tale as old as time, sister dear” Lucifer commented in a off-handed way “Father just needed someone to do his dirty work, so that he could focus again on being the first _hippie_ of the universe. We just happened to be on his sight at the wrong time.”

The blond snorted.

“Was that supposed to be comforting?”

“Oh, you know me, I’m the devil” his grin turned larger.

“Yes you are. And not an competent one” his twin accused with a glare, but the words wasn’t as bitting anymore, and they had gotten to a point where everything was just… There. The words flowing, gazes lingering.

Suddenly, Linda remembered something Lucifer had told her a couple weeks back, when they were discussing about his father’s betrayal and his difficulties in handling it still.

_Sometimes it is just so_ tiring _being angry all the time._

Looking at the three of them right now, Linda though the phrase was actually quite apt. Despite their differences of age and stature, the three never looked more like lost teenagers with a broken home, years and years of resentment weighing on their shoulders until nothing was left behind but empty stares.

She could understand that. She could even _sympathize_ with the feeling, to a point. And finally, after all the prancing around and screaming and blaming, Linda thought she could understand Lucifer better. That she might be able to help him – some.

“It seams that you three have a decision to make” She begun “About your Father’s request.”

Lucifer snorted.

“Oh, I’m sorry doctor. Did we give you the impression that there was actually an _option_ here?”

“I don’t know, you tell me Lucifer. Is there an option?”

“Look… Dr. Martin” Lucy interjected “Despite how much father can be a _jerk_ sometimes, and as much as it pains me to admit it – and trust me, it _does_ – this time, the Old Man is right. Mom can’t be let loose on your world. Not as she is right now.”

“And how is she right now, Lucy?”

The girl shrugged.

“I don’t know? Crazy, blood thirsty, deranged?” She looked at her brothers, as if looking for help with the adjectives “That place tends to have this effect on its residents.”

“An unfortunate side effect, yes” Lucifer agreed.

“I see” the psychologist said, realigning her thoughts before proceeding “So, your father gave you the mission to bring her back… To hell.”

“Pretty much so, yes.” Lucifer nodded.

“And how do you feel about it?”

The brunt blinked, hands playing with his cufflinks again.

“Beg your pardon?”

“I asked how do you… You all feel about the fact that your father didn’t come to help, that he left it to you to figure out.”

Lucy looked a bit confused with the question as well, her head tilting slightly.

“It is sort of what He does, honey.”

“He delegates” Amenadiel mumbled, but this time the other two didn’t even bother to answer, just rolling their eyes.

“Right…” Linda said slowly, looking from one to the other again, trying to decide if she could note down a few points, or wether just do it later, when they couldn’t try and peak over her shoulders – like Lucifer did almost every session.

“I see… So you three are going to find her together?”

The blonde girl laughed.

“Oh no, darling, I’m just here for the fun” she said “With mom I… Let’s say you will never see me close to her ever again.”

“So it will be the two of you” Linda pointed, looking now to the two brothers.

Lucifer laughed.

“And _why_ are you laughing now?” Amenadiel said, frustrated at the other one’s behavior.

“Oh, sorry! But surely you can see how this sounds like a joke!” His eyes twinkle with malice “The Devil and an Angel of the Lord, out to lock up The Mother of All…”.

“It does sound kind of a joke” Lucy agreed “By the way, when you find her, tell dear old Mom I told her to go to hell – not only figuratively.”

“Sure you do” Lucifer grinned at her, and the way they looked at each other was so alike that Linda reminded herself again that, despite seeming farfetched, those two were actually blood related “I’ll make sure to pass on the massage”.

“Before you lock her up, please” the girl added as an after though “For effect purposes.”

“Al-right. Then I–” Lucifer’s voice was cut midway as his cellphone rang, the tone gaining a snigger from Lucy and another eye roll from Amenadiel as he watched his brother reading over a message before getting up “Well, everyone, unfortunately, it seams my presence is required somewhere else.”

“Oh?” Lucy seemed to perk up at these words “Was that your pet human? Can I go too?”

Lucifer busied himself buttoning up his jacket again, making sure all his things were collected while answering his sister.

“Yes, and _no,_ the only place your going, dear Lucy, is back to hell.”

“Blunt.”

“Luce… We have more urgent things to attend for” Amenadiel chastised “Mom can be wrecking havoc anywhere in this world. We don’t even know here she is.”

“But we surely do” he denied, sending the other a large grin “She is here, of course! Just like me. Now” he added “I truly must go… Dr. Linda, I’ll be seeing you next week! Amenadiel, try not to brood my customers aways if you are going back to my night club. And you” he sent a pointed look to the girl “Have a safe trip! Let’s not meet for the next hundred years at least!”

“Nice hearing from you too, Luce!” The girl purred, waving a manicured hand at him as he left “Send my regards for Detective Decker! I’m sure we will meet eventually!”

Lucifer didn't deign to answer, instead sending her another meaningful glare before going away, Amenadiel following quickly on his heels as if afraid to be without his buffer in front of Linda (probably scared that she would grill him again over the fake doctor thing).

As the two man disappeared, Linda glance back at Lucy, waiting for the girl to excuse herself too. Instead, though, Lucy seemed quite pleased with herself right were she was.

Before the good psychologist could say anything, the girl lowered the leg that had been crossed the other, her body leaning forward until her forearms were resting against her barely covered thighs.

“So" she said, a devilish glint on her bright blue eyes “Did you know that in some languages, Linda means Beautiful?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!! This is not proof-read yet, so SO SORRY for the mistakes. Also, hope you loved Lucy as much as I did – she was the funniest character I ever wrote (and she is mine, so I'm a bit giddy kkkkkk).
> 
> Anyway, again, thank you for giving this one shot a chance, stay healthy and stay safe on this difficult times!!


End file.
